The present embodiments relate generally to a method of customizing an article of footwear, and, in particular, to a method of customizing an article of footwear to have a specified heel stiffness profile.
Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole member. The upper is often formed from a plurality of material elements (e.g., textiles, polymer sheet layers, foam layers, leather, and synthetic leather) that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void on the interior of the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. More particularly, the upper forms a structure that extends over the instep and toe areas of the foot, along medial and lateral sides of the foot, and around a heel area of the foot. The upper may also incorporate a lacing system to adjust the fit of the footwear, as well as permitting entry and removal of the foot from the void within the upper. In addition, the upper may include a tongue that extends under the lacing system to enhance adjustability and comfort of the footwear, and the upper may incorporate a heel counter.
The sole member is secured to a lower portion of the upper so as to be positioned between the foot and the ground. In athletic footwear, for example, the sole member includes a midsole and an outsole.
Articles of footwear are usually manufactured in bulk and are sold without customization. For example, articles of footwear are typically sold with only one option for heel stiffness.